Not All the Dreams are Illusions
by Cathielle
Summary: Don't you think it's scandalous to watch one very sticky popsickle claim to itself all the skin of one poor Deidara? Itachi does, and just so his hands also get stuck to the stunning blonde. Protective only, he is, ofc; sultry ITA/DEI slash, go review!


Okay, this is a FF on DEIDARA x ITACHI, read YAOI (verz slight though) - dun like, dun read :)

Well, this is definitely not my first fic (okay, first about this pair, to be precise, but..) though I am a real bad procrastinator and am too lazy to upload anything here - you know, lack of motivation, need some comments :D - despite I have quite some bunch stored in mz laptop..so maybe I will put it on some time late..

but for this, please enjoy, R&R would be appreciated, clasically...

* * *

The title is...............

Not all the dreams are illusions

That afternoon was boring. Very boring, so dull that even the usually enthusiastic blond lost his appetite to do his common stupidities. And he wasn´t the only one, dying of nothing. Boredom was really wicked and cruel. There was probably no one on this planet who wasn´t bored to the spike of his bones, announced the image of bored Deidara, slowly swinging on his chair. Front, behind, front, behind.. Booooring. The other Akatsuki members weren´t any better, of course. Just sitting around, dying while sloping in their chairs or somewhere in hell, like in their rooms for example. But in rooms it was too hot. Summer afternoons without having anything to do were always the worst. And this one especially, since Pein forbade to all the members to leave, and it was too freaking hot to really do something, there was no option left but to tag around. And that was another thing that was giving the young blond some serious creeps. People like Kakuzu walking aimlessly – perhaps – around. With the likes of him one could never tell what and when might get wrong and you would end up like some stuffed cornflake Bounty in the back of his sick lil´ room. Scary. And so, after spotting the certain someone about the seven hundred thousandth time, Deidara decided the situation to be really critical. Thus he forced himself to stand up, with the goal being something nice and cool what might help him to wake up from the overwhelming summer daze.

Something, like ice cream!

The wish had unexpectedly come true when the blond haired ninja opened a fridge and found the cold miracle stuffed inside. Sure it didn´t lose its composure after being one body, one mind with some random, bare and bold, headless chicken, waiting for its turn. Probably dinner.

Deidara felt ridiculous joy overpowering his dullness as he unwrapped the frozen stick and touched its top with his tongue timidly, as if to try, probing it being within the edible limit. Everything went just cool and so Deidara happily gave into sucking on the sweet stick. He turned around as he meant to sit on the chair behind when he found another member spending his free time doing nothing, sitting on the bench next to the table and watching out of the window. Hell of an elephant-sized one, the window was. To replace balconies probably since the building had none. Building as building, we should note, for the place of habitat could be called that by an completely blind optimist exclusively.

Then the said person looked in Deidara´s direction, without even the slightest hint of acknowledgment to the self-considered good-looking and nice Akatsuki.

Suddenly Deidara didn´t find the afternoon as hopeless. There was a new-born plan in his mind.

He smirked as he sat down on the chair, opposite the already sitting black-haired Akatsuki, once again glazing out of the window.

Deidara licked the ice cream.

Nothing.

He licked it again, trying to be louder, as he assumed that the other man could not hear the first time.

But the other Akatsuki nevertheless didn´t let out any sign of knowing that Deidara was next to him.

"Uhm..Itachi, what´cha watchin?" Deidara asked, trying to make the other to look his way, as he hurriedly stuck the ice stick in his throat. Actually it hurt pretty much, certainly more than the outcome was, since the man ignored him.

The blond stubbornly looked the same way where Itachi was looking and licked his popsickle again. Somehow, the image of a tiring, boring summer forest didn´t fulfil him. Probably he just wasn´t the type of a freak, getting satisfied over some green grove, he thought as he leered at Itachi. Then however he sighed slightly. He was actually becoming a different kind of freak.

Just why the hell the Uchiha had to be so damn.. that? He kept thinking as he absent-mindedly kept sucking on his ice cream, swirling his now red from cold tongue, shoving the stick into his mouth and out. Such a sweet flavour, he smiled unconsciously, when the firm stick was not very firm anymore. The sun took its casualties, Deidara thought, when the popsickle started to melt, the wastes showering his pale fingers. No other choice but to lick them as well.

And then it happened. Some kind of weird hunch appeared of nowhere in his mind, the feeling kind of pulsing, as if he was being watched. Just when the meaning hit him was too late for his eyes were locked in the eyes of those cautious, beautiful eyes of Uchiha Itachi. And Deidara damn well knew it was going to be a problem. A real one.

Screw the Uchiha´s genetic characteristic!

"Your mouth is all dirty from the cream," Itachi said calmly. But damn just how seductively it sounded!

Deidara just muttered some kind of "Oh" and tried to look away, but didn´t succeed. Suddenly his little plan of teasing the Uchiha didn´t appear as appealing as before. He reluctantly licked his chops, his tongue being allowed to show out only its tip as he felt frozen and uncertain even about breathing in that moment.

Something unexpected always happens in tense situation and it was no exception today. Itachi chuckled rather mischievously, almost darkly and reached his hand towards the blond boy. Deidara was too shocked to even yelp when Itachi leaned over the table. Firstly with his finger he rubbed down some of the ice cream from Deidara´s face and shoved the finger into his mouth, letting the confused boy´s cheek grow a heaty-red colour as he had his lips apart enough to make anyone interested to see the passionate moves of his reddish tongue around the creamy finger.

He closed his eyes slightly, never leaving Deidara´s although, as he kept the little but strong contact between them. The only little thing that was, probably, forcing the boy not to move even an inch, being enchanted by the older Uchiha. And hell if Itachi liked that little gasp when he once again leaned over the wooden table, this time, however smirking sexily before sliding his tongue down the Deidara´s cheek, still dirty from the cream. Dirty – but not for long, Itachi thought as he made his way towards the surprised boy. He would swear on anything that he had never seen in his particularly experienced lifetime anyone being more confused, shocked and surprised. He found it more than fairly amusing.

"Deidara, Deidara... I only cleaned your cheek and you are already like this?"

The boy only yelped as Itachi´s hand ran through his hair to his ear. He shuddered when the black-haired Uchiha breathed out a hot air at his earlobe.

The man´s breath was so hot Deidara actually felt like some kind of a weird fog was blinding his senses. But what did he expect? It was his fault, in the end. He wanted to play a prank and he knew already that the Uchiha was rather impudent to begin with. But still, there was something that had forced him not to even think about stopping. Just why..?

His thoughts were cut down by the sudden touch at his neck, as Deidara realized Itachi planted a wet kiss there, with a comment of him being so cute for being like this. The boy obediently blushed in response.

"Deidara, your ice-cream..." Itachi suddenly said as he looked at the not cold anymore stick the boy was grasping in his hand. Hand, now all covered by the melting sweet cream.

"Oh," he made himself to say, as he didn´t feel confident enough to let out of his mouth any other coherent sound. And Itachi had only licked his cheek. He would call himself pathetic if not for the other boy taking his ice-cream from him, disturbing his thoughts, and pushing Deidara´s sticky, creamy fingers in his mouth, as he once again helped him with cleaning, neatly one after another. One could really see the joy Itachi felt when teasing the somehow pure boy.

"Rather innocent, aren´t we?" Itachi pronounced over the creamy stick occupying his mouth. Deidara blushed furiously in response. He never considered himself to be that. He was to be wild, rude and obstinate! Wasn´t he...?

"M-my ice-cream," Deidara could only hear himself to mutter, not really conscious of doing so. His voice sounded really weird all of the sudden, like it became stuck somewhere in his throat and was too lazy to listen to him. Itachi answered with an astonished glance, switching his gaze rapidly between the stick and incredibly blushed Akatsuki boy.

"So you still want this? Okay, let´s have it your way then. It sounds sorta exciting, after all, with the sticky cream.." Itachi replied rather excitantly and pulled over the boy´s T-shirt before Deidara could even register. His hands were folded with the T-shirt above his head and Itachi carefully pushed his back on the cool floor. He knew better than rushing, since the boy was over-dazed from his doings more than enough by now than if he was to be severe with him. He was certain that if he tried, Deidara would faint for sure. And that he didn´t know.

There were more interesting things to come...

„Hey! Just what are you..?" He couldn´t finish the questions for the hiss battling out the words when Itachi made the sticky sweet cream to land on Deidara´s naked belly.

Before the black-haired, hot man closed the gap between their bodies and started over with his cleaning ritual, this time on the place of the boy´s more intimate part, Deidara noted that the ice cream wasn´t as hot as the melting made it to look. From then on he felt like definitely losing it, muttering something about being ticklish and Itachi smirking at his bared skin.

The blond haired boy felt baffled. He was laughing, this one emotion being explained rather clearly with another long brush of Itachi´s wet tongue on his sensitive flesh, but he felt really embarrassed, and that he didn´t understand. Yeah, sure, it was weird for Itachi to be licking his tummy, slowly moving upwards his body, as his annoying mind pointed out, but it was not to be this embarrassing, since Itachi wasn´t someone Deidara loved or anything. You were supposed to feel like this only with someone you did like. Like your mother, or girlfriend. But as far as he knew, Itachi was neither. Nor he was even a girl, to start with. So just why the heck did that sick Uchiha dog with that damn sexy body and frikkin´ handsome face made him feel like jumping out of his skin?

It was really giving him some goose-bumps. Or maybe it caused the slithery tongue sucking at his nipple. ´Either one, JUST HOW THE HELL DID THE BASTARD APPEARED THERE? And without me even realizing!´ Deidara thought, suddenly scared of what would happen next when Itachi nipped at his neck rather impatiently and it hurt a little. Deidara tried to push the other man away but somehow didn´t succeed. His failure maybe caused the Uchiha being too fast, grabbing his wrist and returning them to the spot above Deidara´s head. Or maybe not the quickness – he still had his hands kind of tied together by his own T-shirt, so it was a bit harder to fight Itachi off. And to add for his defence, his breathing was also a bit erratic from all the laugher when Itachi kept tickling – eh, cleaning him. Plus, he was presumably sick. He felt feverish, his belly felt weird, like something huge was walking in it, stepping on each and every nerve and his head was still slightly dizzy.

"L-let me go, you bastard!" he said woozily. Paying him a questioning look Itachi propped on his elbows to pull closer to the boy´s face. Deidara´s eyed went wide when somehow hit him just what had the guy prepared for him next.

"No.." he whispered, not really putting much effort in his words. Itachi knew better himself, Deidara had to pull at least some facade of defiance for the sake of his pride, almost stripped from him by this time. And Itachi liked it, more and more with each passing second. He let his lip brush against Deidara´s, the boy flinching a little before Itachi finally decided it to be enough for the tease, he pushed his lips full-weight on those of Deidara. The boy´s lips opening slightly as to protest after the first touch were a great advance for the other´s tongue could easily slip in, observing the place still new for it. After a while, when Deidara felt Itachi´s motions going slower and more sluggish, he also stopped his battles of pushing the man out of his mouth, and let himself become relaxed, lulled by the pleasant feeling. Itachi was perfectly awared of what his act would result in and felt something resembling happiness when the boy stopped refusing him that entirely and maybe responding, awkwardly although, which would be, on the other hand thoroughtly excused bz the fact that Deidada, as Itachi believed, didn´t ever experienced kissing. Itachi, hence, perceived that to be the time to commence his further intentions. He slid his hand lower, unconspicuously ducking it under Deidara´s pants to found the boy being all prep-n-ready. He smirked against Deidara´s lips and just that helped the boy to notice what exactly was going on on his South-lands. He yelped, knowing that any kind of loud noise would only lure the other members to them, to the mutual room hosting all the food, emphasizing the mutual and all. Actually, it was a miracle that they weren´t discovered just yet. And as much as Deidara hated to admit it, he was kind of happy for it.

Was, or had been – he thought, when Itachi´s finger made an unexpected circle around a certain puckered ring of muscles, located BEHIND the thing he wanted Itachi to touch. And that he didn´t like. The sole impulse was enough to give him so-so of power to fight the man off, pushing Itachi´s hand away from his intimate parts.

Itachi looked at his face, fairly surprised, for not awaiting such an event.

"Get off, hell!" Deidara shouted, not watching his voice any longer.

"Why the sudden change?" Itachi replied in a calm manner, not really letting the boy off. He firstly wanted to hear the reason, and just then he would decide any further moves.

"Why, you ask?" Of course, because you are a man, and and...I hate you, and it is wrong to force a person to have... sex." After all the yelling, the last word accompanied with a shameful look-away and another blush was simply unexpected. The heated cheeks gave Itachi enough hints to figure the real reason of Deidara´s protests. He was simply afraid of having sex. And he was just so cute when he said it! Itachi couldn´t control himself but smile and cuddle the boy to his chest.

Deidara´s pupils once again reached the size of average plate. He could almost see the radiance his cheeks were glowing with, his body temperature was surely of the same level as the heated red of his blush. He shivered, the touch of so much of the other´s skin being almost irresistible.

"Don´t worry, Deidara. You´ll certainly like it, but today´s probably just not the right day," Itachi said. His words were as soothing as a nice rain on a heated skin and Deidara´s breathless astonishment somehow subsided. Most likely the thing was meant only to torment him some time later as now there was another problem revealed. It was not rotten food making a part of his digestive system to ache. "Stupid butterflies.." he muttered under his breath. Itachi shot him a curious look and released him from his grip.

"Are you falling in love with me, Deidara?"

Before the asked boy could choke on the words, before Itachi could grin at him victoriously and before the boy could, afterwards, hide his ashamed face somewhere in his palms with a torrent of swearing, the both kitchen-inhabiting men heard some noise behind the doors. Certainly someone was lured by Deidara´s shouting and now was about to walk in. Someone´s muffled voice that came in made them move, and in a shatter of a second they were sitting at the table, in an exact positions where they started.

Then the door opened. Deidara looked at the man that probably saved him from tons of shame, which would certainly catch up with him later, and most likely some time soon, as he once again felt the stupid blush colouring his cheeks. He always thought it to be so weak to blush like some crazy schoolgirl.

Itachi was looking out of the window at some sunny spot of the refreshingly green forest. He looked like an old gramps, bored like hell, but never going to talk about it or change it. Cranky complex of the old.

"Wassup?" The door closed from the inside, pointing to the room a cheerful boy with an orange mask, which with its swirling circle gave the impression of failing attempt to hypnotise the ignoring public. Probably sad.

"Tobi, the hell!" Deidara glared at the boy, the shimmering annoyance being more than clear in the air.

"Deidara-senpaaaaai, I want´u to com´ wit´me!" the funny face declared, being more funny than the face since it was wholeheartedly covered by the mask. Maybe to spare the humanity from what was underneath, for only god knows what levels of terror it might be achieving, Deidara mused.

Or the polar opposite, Itachi pondered on the contrary, unknowingly opposing the thoughts of the blond silhouette. Maybe he hid his face in order to prevent being molested.

But – nobody knows..

"What for?" Returning to Tobi´s question Deidara asked, suspicious already. With this kind of a boy, you never know.

"Yu´ll see, yu´ll see!" urged the boy. He would consider pulling the sleeve of his Barbie-styled senpai if not for the death glare Uchiha shot him. It made him just a little nervous, but from a different reason than anyone would guess. Itachi-senpai was always so cool...

Deidara, unaware of the little eye-conversation the other two shared, he bent his head down in a sight, telling the young orange-face to wait for him and in a half an hour, at the same place as always, they would meet.

Itachi, if not for trying to look apathic to his surroundings, would pay Deidara a cautious look, but he will certainly have time for that later, he grinned mentally. The way his blond-hair referred to the place of the meeting truly sounded fishy.

Tobi didn´t wait for anymore and after making a daydreaming glance in the Uchiha´s direction, he was gone.

The two were once again left on their own and Deidara somehow found himself out of character, feeling all shy. Truthfully, it was pissing him off, just how the Uchiha bastard made him change.

To add some more realistic effects to his killing type of scowl he looked at Itachi only to find him in the exactly same state as he saw him the time when he entered the kitchen. And according to his sense of time, it was to be quite some time ago. Right?

He looked out of the window for some kind of confirmation, but the shadows seemed to be unchanged as well. But since he didn´t remember how was Sun at that time, he couldn´t stress it much.

The boy unpropped his head, resting his palm on the table. It only reminded him that he was propping his head also after he sat to the table to watch the Uchiha. To play his little prank.

But wasn´t it him who was played at the end?

He attentively examined the guy opposite him and tried to remember how it all begun.

"Sharingan.." he mumbled and then the puzzle settled down. He hastily looked at his fingers to see them dirty from the melted ice-cream, its stick grasped tightly in his hand.

So it didn´t happen. It was all doing of Itachi´s imaginary ability, locking eyes and persuading him to believe in whatever he had set.

For some reason, Deidara felt disappointed.

He stood up with a sight and went to the sink to clean his hands of the now almost dry cream. When he turned to leave, doing his best not looking, not even blinking at the other man, who was filling his whole mind that moment with his creepy little performance, the boy headed for the doors.

´Just not too fast..´ Itachi thought after spotting the disappointed face of the self-claimed "his" boy.

´You are not to leave without compensation, therefore..´

"Just what..?" Deidara´s sentence, untraditionally cut in the middle, was fast forgotten when after catching the handle with the intent of leaving as fast as possible, he was stopped and his head tilted to the behind, as a certain man, whose face was no longer possible to completely avoid, held his chin and crushed their lips together. Deidara´s cheeks as a chain reaction reddened. His feelings were a mix, whole scale of different emotions burst together, a mere mash having more of an order that his thoughts.

The kiss, far too short for the boy´s likings and far too long for his pride as he suddenly thought about crying, which would be really humiliating, as he was a tough guy – a bit crazy, but tough nevertheless.

Itachi let him go rather fast, for what he really wanted was to have a taste of the boy in the reality as he messed up the things before. He really didn´t realize the boy would let him do all that even without using his powers.

For a goodbye, as his eyelids were slowly stopping to keep the light away from his pupils as he was opening his eyes, he licked the boy´s lips, still opened in genuine surprise.

Deidara, apparently, didn´t have enough conscience to shut his eyelids from all the shock of the illusion turning to reality.

And then, before Itachi left the dumbfounded blond in the doors, he said: "Not all the dreams are illusions.."

* * *

The End.. but I have a continuation for this in process, so if anyone´d like...:)


End file.
